warframefandomcom-20200222-history
WARFRAME Wiki:Media Policy
Images and videos are always welcomed in this Wiki. This article consists of guidelines regarding everything about contributing media. General guidelines *'Chat'. Try to refrain from including chatboxes within submitted images and animations whenever possible. *'Disabling HUD'. The HUD can be easily disabled through the options menu in-game and is generally preferred for capturing screenshots in-game. *'Watermarks'. Watermarks are not for displaying image authors nor to advertise domains, images preferred without watermarking if possible. *'Impersonal Captions'. Please refrain from adding captions toward images/animations, image descriptions can be added after the image link if necessary. *'Source Mode'. Editing in Visual mode will create unnecessary formatting and ideally should be avoided. Image guidelines *'High Resolution Preferred'. Good screenshots should be shown in detail. *'.PNG format Preferred'. .jpg and .jpeg files often become over excessively compressed or suffer from additional compressing within thumb tags. Due to the wide variety of content required for this Wiki, such as blogs, pages, profiles, and clan list etc, editors are free to upload any kinds of pictures to the Wiki, and the rules regarding what to upload will not be strictly enforced. However, uploading vulgar, pornographic, copyrighted and otherwise illegal media is strictly prohibited. Offenders will be banned and their contributions deleted. Audio guidelines *'Clear and Audible'. Please avoid unnecessary noises such as sound effects, music or ambient noise. *'.OGG Files'. Wikia by default does not support other audio formats. Occasionally, often during Events or special Operations, audio files are recorded directly from the game and uploaded to the Wiki to be used in 'Quote' tabs. They are uploaded in the same way that images are uploaded, and the Wiki will automatically recognize it as an audio file and not a picture. Always refer to an Admin before capturing or uploading any audio files to the wiki, and always check if the file does not already exist on the character's quote tab or page. Audio files can be added using the code , similar to images as noted below. |link= is used to remove the unnecessary "file info" icon. Animation guidelines *'Format'. Wikia will accept both .gif and .ogv files, if a .gif is unable to fully display its contents or exceeds file size limitations, .ogv formatting will be preferred. **.ogv's will not render thumbnails but support VoD instead. Stance Animation Guidelines *'Resolution'. Please refrain from using animations bigger than 260x195 pixels as anything above this size is unsupported within galleries. Before uploading Editors are welcome to upload images for both content or showcase use. Apart from following the Basic Guidelines, editors must ensure that there are no existing pictures on the same subject already to prevent image duplication. During game updates, the Developers often provide us with original versions of in-game images. These images are generally preferred over screenshots; so when uploading an image to be used as the game image for the weapon, Warframe, etc, you should be aware that your photo may be replaced down the line. Every image uploaded should be added to the related page as soon as possible. Stray images with no page association will be marked for deletion as a warning and deleted shortly after. Adding photos to the media section also requires an understanding of what the media section is for. It is to display relevant images to the content it is hosted on, usually in the form of user screenshots or official DE teasers or images. This section is not for content that is non-existent in the game, including fan art or concepts. Media sections of articles are also not to be used as 'fashion shows'; that is, uploading multiple versions of a similar photo in order to showcase different viewpoints or color combinations. During upload Editors can upload pictures and videos by clicking the Contribute button on the top right corner of any page. As stated in the Basic Guidelines, .png files are preferred for image files due to quality issues in image compression. Mods Mod image contributions should not be skewed and should use maxed mods only. Naming Scheme Currently there are no strict guidelines regarding on how to name your images. However, Mods pictures follow the following naming scheme: ModnameMod.png For example: StormbringerMod.png, which is File:StormbringerMod.png Editors are expected to follow this simple rule when uploading Mod pictures, in order to maintain consistency in content. How to Contribute Depending on the purpose of upload, media should be added to different part of the page. *'If your uploaded media refers to a specific line of text in an article', make sure to add it next to the related text. These images are for informational and formal use only. Humor is not tolerated. *'For any media that serves for showcasing or clarifying an article', make sure to add it in the Media section, which is often located at the bottom of the page. *'If your uploaded image is a candidate for a profile picture of a specific weapon', it must be in .png file format and properly cropped to the weapon itself. They are usually provided by the Developer and screenshot images are usually unnecessary. They should be added to the attached template in the target page. *'If your uploaded image is a candidate for a profile picture of a specific unit', it must follow the screenshot guidelines in the above Basic Guidelines. They should also be properly cropped to a portrait type image. They should be added to the attached template in the target page. If the uploaded media is to be added next to a line of text as part of the page's content, it should be noted that plain images are generally preferred over thumbnails. However thumbnails can be used if a caption is really necessary. To add an image or a video, insert the following syntax in the appropriate area in Source mode after upload: *Note that the parameters thumb and caption are used in thumbnails only, and should be omitted in most media. *left defines the position, in which right and center can also be used. *300px defines the widths of the media, in which any number of pixels up to 600px can be used, depending on the page format. *If the height needed to be defined instead of widths, insert x300px in place of widths. If too much media are added to a page, especially in the page's Media section, a slideshow should be used: image1.png|optional caption image2.png image3.png Please make sure to compact the page after adding the media by tweaking the position and the size. For more details regarding galleries, please refer to the Community Central page. Notes *These formatting rules apply to formal pages only. Editors are free to use any format in blogs, profile pages, clan pages and any sort of personal pages. *To take screenshots easier, use a cloakable warframe and a Shade or a sniper rifle.